Daughter, Lover and more
by daughter of poseidon675
Summary: Edward Cullen has another daughter who just so happens to be Jasper's wife. She's just like Rose and hates Bella with a fiery passion. But she comes back to help take down the newborn army to save Bella from her idiotic decisions. She loves her father. And she just so happens to be like Nessie. Alice also has another husband from Jasper. Jasper/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**

**Edward Cullen has another daughter who just so happens to be Jasper's wife. She's just like Rose and hates Bella with a fiery passion. But she comes back to help take down the newborn army to save Bella from her idiotic decisions. She loves her father. And she just so happens to be like Nessie. Alice also has another husband from Jasper.**

**Chapter 1 **

**Maria POV**

I jumped down from the tree I was hiding in and onto my husband's back.

"Maria?" My father asked me when he looked to me.

"Hey, Dad. Heard that the fiancé has a newborn army on her tail. Came to make sure no one got killed." I said right before I kissed Jasper on the cheek and climbing down. "What? No hug?" And then Rose, Alice, Emmett, Carlise, and Esme all tackled me into a family hug. Then after I nearly got squeezed the life out of by Emmet, it was time for my father.

"Bella, come here. I want you meet someone that is very dear to me." Dad said and then came out the bitch. "Bells, this is Maria, my daughter."

"Daughter?" She asked surprised.

"Surprised? Oh wait, you are." I said acting confused.

"Maria." Dad warned and I rolled my golden eyes.

"Alright. I hope you know that I'm moving back." I said and used the super speed straight into Jasper's arms.

"Why are you always around Jasper?" Bella asked confused. I shared a look with Rose of irritation.

"She's his wife." Rose said and I kissed my husband's cheek once again. He smiled down at me and squeezed me a little tighter.

"Wife?"

"You know that thing you're going to be when you get married to my father…" I trailed off and Emmet, Rose and Jasper all burst out laughing.

"Well, let your grandmother get a good look of you." Esme said and I complied.

"Come give your grandparents a hug." Carlise said and once again used the super speed into their arms.

"I have my shopping buddy back!" Alice exclaimed happily and I rolled my eyes before going into her arms before the rest of the family. Finally I ended up back to Jasper.

"Let's get back to training." Jasper suggested and I smiled before climbing a tree. "You too, Maria!" He yelled up to me.

"I already know this stuff!" I yelled back to him. He rolled his eyes and started with Emmet. This should be classic. Emmett got his ass beat along with the others. I was laughing when my father got taken down by my grandfather. "Damn, you just got beat by a 326 year old, old man!" I yelled down to him and jumped from the tree and onto Jasper's back once again.

"Shut up, Maria." Dad said to me which I just grinned at. He rolled his eyes once again and went to be with his bitch of a fiancé. Dad glared at me and I rolled my eyes again. Such a Diva. "Do you mind not having such loud thoughts?"

"Nope!" I grinned and Jasper ran us to our place which was our side of the waterfall. "You have no idea how much I have missed you over two months." I leaned against his chest as he played with my hair.

"Tell me about it. Promise me you will never leave me for that long ever again." He said and kissed the top of my head.

"I'm not making any promises. You know how my mother and the Voltori are." I said and looked into the identical golden eyes of my own.

"Yeah, but still. Don't make me wait for two months again." He said and pulled me even closer until I was lying on his chest drawing patterns and he was playing with my hair again. "You know I love you right?"

"Yeah. I love you too. Why are you telling me this?" I asked confused. I sat up on my elbows.

"For if I don't make it out of this you need to know." He said and leaned up on his elbows too.

"Don't say that. We both know every one of us is going to make it out of this battle. Even if I don't want the damned human to make it out of this." I said and sighed. I still breathed but didn't have to. "By the way, I'm starting school after the battle." I placed my forehead on his and he smirked. "What are you thinking?"

"You were gone. You're going to make up for those two months." I rolled my eyes at my husband and leaned my head on his chest and kissing where his non- beating heart would be.

"You know we can't until we have the house to ourselves. Even though Rose and Emmett have sex like, every day and we can hear them. But also I have my father who lives with us." I sighed a little. My father is taking away from our fun with being married.

"Don't worry about him. He knows I can kick his ass." I laughed a little and saw the sun coming out from the clouds and making us sparkle.

"How about we go for a swim?" I said and pulled him up. He rolled his eyes before taking off his shirt while I just ran to the side of the waterfall. This was one of my favorite things. I smirked at Jasper, ran and jumped while diving into the small lake at the bottom. Jasper was not far behind. I swam over to him and pulled him in for kiss underwater. The best thing about me being a hybrid is I don't have to breath and neither does he.

"Ok, we need to get you home to see Alice. She's going to want to take you shopping soon and if she knows that we went swimming without her and the others, she's going to be pissed." I nodded and walked up to go get his shirt and threw it at him. He laughed at my antics before pulling on the shirt. I rolled my eyes back at him and took off in the trees. "Oh you are so on!" And the race was on. Of course I was supposed to win but Jasper caught my waist and twirled me around a bit.

I could tell Bella was watching us from my father's balcony and I was laughing. She scowled at me and Jasper laughing and we walked into the house. Emmett threw me over his shoulder and Rose laughed at me squirming in his arms.

"Stop struggling, Mar. You know you can't-." And I showed him up. I used my leg to latch onto his neck before flipping him to where I was on top of him smirking.

"I trained her, Emmett. You might not want to get on her bad side." Japers suggested and pulled me up off of him.

"Noted." Emmett groaned out and I rolled my eyes.

"I didn't even hit you. Now get up you baby." I said and flashed up the stairs. I opened the door to my and Japer's room before jumping on the bed. Dad laughed from the doorway as I sunk into the memory foam mattress and silk sheets. I glared at him and burrowed my pillow.

"Maria! It's time to go hunting!" And I was out of my room and into the woods in a second. Carlise and Alice met me and we ran into the woods. I snapped the neck of a few mountain lions and we drank the blood. I wiped the blood from my chin and we buried the carcasses.

"I feel much better. And tired." I said as I landed on the balcony to my room and saw Jasper getting ready to go hunting.

"Get some sleep then." He said as he kissed my forehead and I landed on the extremely comfortable bed. He chuckled at me and sat next to me. "Really, get some sleep. I'll be back before the morning." And he kissed my hairline before jumping from the balcony and running to go eat. I rolled my eyes before finally getting up before changing and going to sleep.

"MARIA! TIME TO WAKE UP!" Emmett yelled as he jumped on the bed. I groaned and hit him with a pillow.

"Come on, we need to go train with the mutts, Mar." Jasper said and I put my face in his chest and I felt the chuckle.

"I don't want to see the damn mutts." I mumbled and Emmett laughed.

"Yeah, well too bad." Emm said and pulled the blankets off of my body and I turned to glare at him.

"Where the hell is my father?" I asked as I brushed my teeth.

"He went to pick up Bella." Rose said to me.

"The bitch. I hate her." I commented and Rose agreed with me.

"Girls, really. Let your father be happy with his mate, Maria. He let you be happy with Jasper." Esme said.

"What is this I hear about me?" Jasper asked as he walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"Dad let me be happy with you but I don't want him to be happy with the bitch Bella. She's human and caused the whole family to be in danger." I said as I cleaned my face to get the oil off of it.

"I know, that's why I don't like her." Rose said as Alice glared at us.

"Yeah, but we made her in danger." Alice reminded us. "Jasper, Carlise was looking for you. He said to meet him in the garage." He nodded and went to go see what the dearest male wants.

"Is my father and Bella meeting us here or there?"

"There. Get dressed." And Alice threw me some navy blue workout shorts and a matching tank top. I quickly got dressed and put on some running shoes before running full speed to the garage and scaring the crap out of the three men in there. I smiled cheekily at them and jumped onto the counter.

"Do you always have to be so silent?" Emm asked me.

"Yup." I popped the p. All three men rolled their eyes and I walked to my black jeep and threw my husband the keys before climbing in on the passenger side. Emmett and Rose got in the back while Carlise, Esme and Alice were in Carlisle's car. Jasper held my hand and Emmett was pretending to throw up and Rose was giving him disapproving looks.

I smiled as I watched the trees go by and turned on the radio.

"By the way, I installed a new sound system in here." Emmett said and I rolled my eyes.

"Why do you hate the Jeep?" I asked back to him. He shrugged and we got to the place in the woods where we are meeting the mutts.

"Welcome." Carlise said to the giant wolves as they came over the corner and most of them were looking straight at me and I moved closer to Jasper.

"They want to know who Maria is." Dad said glancing at me.

"She is Edward's daughter who is half vampire and half human. She poses no threat to us because she is also a vegetarian. She's fighting with us in the battle to protect Bella." Carlise said to them. Even though I don't want to.

"They want to know how the newborns are different from us."

"They still have blood and the tissues in their body from when they were humans for their first year. Jasper has experience with newborns which is why he is going to start training. Jasper." I lightly pushed him forward and jumped into a tree.

"If you would so kindly stop staring at my wife we could start training. Now, there are three rules to killing a newborn…" And I tuned out from my husband. Emmett and himself went and began training. "Don't hold back."

"Not in my day." Emm said and the fight/training was on. I sighed and kept thinking, 'you hurt my husband Emmett, I'm going to kill you.' Dad looked up to me with a disapproving look and I just shrugged and jumped down from my spot and on top of Emmett. He tumbled, fell and all of us laughed. "That's cheating." I rolled my eyes and grabbed the hand Jasper held out for me.

"He is right." My wonderful husband said as he kissed the top of my head.

"Yeah, but the war major was getting his ass beat." I said bluntly and he chuckled.

"Your turn." He said as I walked to the place where I got ready for a fight, "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be." I said as he charged and I easily side-stepped his attack. "Come on, babe. You've got to do better than that." I called out and he charged again before throwing a punch in my direction and I moved out of the way.

I did a one handed cartwheel to get out of the way. I rolled my eyes and latched my arm around his neck before flipping him over my shoulder. I never turned my back on him because that is one of the rules. Never turn your back on your opponent.

"That a girl." Jas said as I helped him up.

"You did train me. And that was nothing compared to what I can do." I said as a russet wolf came to the evil bitch and she started talking to the mutt.

"Alice." And Alice went up before Rose and then Edward and Carlise went together. I sighed as my grandfather got taken down by my father. "Another thing, never turn your back on your enemy." And dad was taken down by Carlise and I laughed.

"Once again, you got taken down by an older man." I said as I slowly clapped. The wolves soon left and I was sitting with Alice talking about when we should go shopping after the battle and Bella was talking with Jasper.

"Alright, so the day after the battle we are so going to Seattle and getting us all new clothes." Alice told me and I nodded to her. Jasper was telling Bella about how he became a vampire and I already heard the story before we got married 80 years ago.

"Alright, everyone is going to be hunting tonight besides Edward because he is going to be watching Bella at the house." Esme said and I nodded. If that was it, then I needed to get home to get some sleep. Jasper came and picked me up on his back before running back to the jeep.

Jasper drove us back to the house while Rose and Emm were going to run. Dad was in his VOLO with the bitch herself to take her home to get some stuff. Carlise, Esme and Alice were in Carlisle's car again and I fell asleep on the way home.

I woke up to the felling of being carried into the house bridal style and smiled with my eyes closed. Jas chuckled and put me down on the extremely comfortable bed and climbed in next to me. He put his arm around my waist and pulled my back into his chest.

"You know, I know you're awake, right?" I nodded to him and tuned my head back to meet his amber eyes.

"Yeah, but I like this. And we never get to cuddle anymore like we did years ago. Mainly because my dad is here." I said and cuddled into his chest more.

"Yeah, I know. I miss it to. Try and get some more sleep because we are going to have you on your top tomorrow." I nodded and fell back asleep to him running his hand up and down my arm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Maria POV**

I was awakened by surprisingly my dad telling me it was time for me to go hunt with the rest of the family. I nodded and went to get dressed in jeans and a t-shirt with running shoes.

"You ready?" Japer asked as I came down the stairs at a human pace which the others laughed at. I pocketed my phone because I was texting a friend back in Bolivia.

I rolled my eyes but answered as I hopped onto the blonde's back, "Yes. Now let's go. I'm hungry." Jasper shook his head along with my father and ran into the woods with the others going in different directions. When we were a good distance from the house he slowed down and allowed me to get off his back and run alongside with him.

"Why are you hunting? All you need is sleep and a little food whether it be human or animal and you're at your peak." I shrugged at my husband and looked at the gold necklace with a purple diamond he got me for my birthday twenty years ago. He grabbed my hand and lifted my chin with the other to look into the identical amber eyes of ours and placed a small quick kiss on my lips. "Stop thinking about tomorrow. Nothing is going to happen to you or the rest of the family." I nodded and ruffled his hair before running full speed to the waterfall.

I faintly heard him come after me but I am the fastest in the family because of my abilities. My father was the second fastest and then it was Rose. The rest were normal paced vamp speed.

I got to the waterfall and spotted two mountain lions. A mother and a baby. It made my heart break knowing that Jasper would never let me go through the pain and heartbreak of having a baby and having to give it up.

"There you are. What are you looking at?" Jasper asked me when he finally caught up to me.

"I want one." I had tears in my eyes looking into his own. He sighed and held me to his body.

"Are you sure?" I nodded into his chest and he sighed again. "We can try." I looked up into his eyes surprised. "You know how much we need a kid in the house." I nodded again but this time reaching up to kiss his cheek real fast. "On three conditions, we never abandon it and we make sure it happens after graduation." I laughed a little and nodded. "Also, Carlise makes the delivery." I rolled my eyes at that. A vampire child born in an actual hospital, like that wouldn't raise a bunch of questions.

"Who else when we have a doctor living in our house?" I asked with an eyebrow raised and he rolled his eyes.

"Now, let's get to hunting…" Jasper said and we left the two mountain lions alone knowing one would be lost without the other and the baby wasn't big enough to drink.

After drinking at least 15 deer and a few mountain lions we finally reached the house where the rest were. Dad and the whore already left for the camp site they would be staying at while we were fighting the newborns.

"What took you two so long?" Emm asked me with raised eyebrows.

"We stopped to talk for a while…" I trailed off and Rose squealed knowing what we talked about.

"When?" She asked excitedly which the rest turned to Japer and I with a confused gaze on.

"What is she talking about?" Alice asked me and gasped after and I knew she was having a vision. She squealed like Rose after it had finished and started jumping up and down.

"Please tell me you two aren't thinking of…?" Esme asked and I nodded and she squealed also.

"How do all of you know?" Jasper asked them and I whistled innocently. "You told them?!"

"I would have done no such thing. Rose and I were talking one day and the subject came up." I shrugged and he sighed rubbing his face. "Alice had a vision and Esme just guessed it." I said and Emmet and Carlise looked confused.

"Will someone tell me what is going on?" Emm asked and I shook my head.

"We'll tell everyone after the battle." I said to him and he nodded.

"Speaking of which, we should head there now." Carlise suggested and we all ran to the clearing with me in the lead. I got there first and then Rose and then the rest of them.

"They're coming." Alice announced and the wolves went to hide. Jasper held me close for a minute before the newborns decided then was the time to come up from the ocean. I held my eyes locked on the one in front and the family nodded and I led them into battle. I punched the first one's thought out and his head went to the ground and I kept doing that until it got boring and started ripping off limbs and punching a hole in their chests. A wolf came up and helped me kill one and I nodded in gratitude.

Jasper was having his ass handed to him by three newborns at once and I went to help him. My eyes turned black at the condition he was in and tore through two of the vamps we was fighting with while he killed the last one. I was pissed but he healed quickly and we went back to killing newborns left and right.

We were back to back until I saw one last one and ripped its head off and threw it into the fire.

I noticed a girl about 16 cowering behind a tree and held my hand out to her knowing she didn't want to hurt anyone. "I'm not going to hurt you." I told her and she took my hand before I led her back to the family and Emm made a moved to attack but I used a power to keep him back. "She doesn't want to hurt anyone." I told everyone and they nodded. "What's your name?"

"Alex." She said in a small voice and I looked down at her before sighing and brought her into a hug. She must have had a very traumatic experience to be a part of that army. She was shaking and I calmed her down. I looked to Carlise and he nodded at my unasked question that would let her join our coven.

"Alex, how would you like to become a Cullen?" I asked and she nodded and a wide grin made its way onto my face. "Jasper?" He nodded and I heard the Voltori coming and I pushed the trembling girl to Esme gently before putting on my mask that held emotions from coming. Dad and Bella had already come from the mountain and the wolves left.

Jacob got hurt apparently and I rolled my eyes. Stupid wolf shouldn't have let the newborn put its arms around him.

Jasper held me close to him as Aro and the others made their way from the forest.

"Such a disappointment. I see one survived," Aro said to us.

"We will take care of her and her actions can be blamed on us." I informed him and his gaze was put on me.

"Ah yes, the hybrid taking the care of a newborn." He said and I nodded. He nodded back and said some other stuff to us before leaving. Alex was safe with us and that was all I cared about.

"Now will you tell us what all the girls seem to know besides Bella?" Emm asked me and I laughed.

"Yes, well, here it goes. Jasper and I are going to try for a baby." I said and dad looked furious, Rose, Alice and Esme looked exited, Emmett, Bella and Carlise looked surprised while Anna looked confused. The vampire girls tackled me in hugs while Carlise and Emmett were holding back my father from murdering my husband. "DAD! It was my idea." I called to him and he calmed down and I rushed to Alex knowing she was scared.

"It's alright, he gets a little riled up sometimes because he is my father." I assured her and she nodded. I took in her appearance and shook my head before leading her back to house that was exactly 50 miles from the mountain clearing before telling her to use one of the guest bedrooms and bathrooms for her own before lending her some clothes telling her we would go shopping in a few days.

"You seem to have grown attached to her." Jasper's voice made me jump and he put his arms around my waist.

"She's scared. A newborn and I just want to help her." I said and he nodded into my chocolate brown hair. I sighed and turned around in his arms before putting my own around his neck. "I know you want to, but with her around, I think she just needs someone to help her through this, ya know. I've been in her position before, remember. I was scared out of my witz." He chuckled before leaning down to kiss me softly.

"I know, and right before we got married." I chuckled at him this time remembering the almost panic attack I had the day of our wedding day.

"Oh yes, I remember that day clear. Too many things happened. One being an attack and we had to get changed because your tux was ripped and my dress was ruined. Luckily we still had Esme's because if not, that would have been a disaster." He nodded and pecked my lips once before leaving to go sit on the couch. Lazy ass.

I sat next to him and sighed while cuddling into his chest. He had his arms around me protectively and I just rolled my eyes at that because that was the major coming out in him and the major had to protect his mate. Soon the rest of the family came home with Bella and I hissed at her.

"She needs to leave. Alex is just upstairs and I'm not taking any risks." I said jumping off the couch. "She's in danger here and I don't want that girl upstairs feeling guilty. We're trying to get her on the diet." Dad nodded but the she devil complained the entire time they were leaving that she couldn't stay but the stray vamp could.

"Thank you." Carlise said and I nodded. Alex came down the stairs a few minutes later looking good as new.

"Alice, Rose, Esme and I will take you shopping this weekend, Alex. For now, you can just get to know you're new family." I said to her and she nodded. She sat next to Emmett and began to play Call of Duty with him and I rolled my eyes shaking my head. "Carlise, can I talk to you in the kitchen?" He nodded and we walked in the kitchen.

"What's up?" He asked me curious.

"I don't want Bella here to take risks with a newborn in the house for now. I want Alex to get to know the family and diet first before Bella comes back and ruins it." I said to him and he nodded agreeing with me. For my age, I act a lot like a parent.

"Yeah, bad thing about that is I don't think Bella is ever going to stay away from this house with Edward here. I don't want Alex feeling uncomfortable either. She's a new family member and I'd hate for her to feel guilty that she accidently killed a human but everyone does it. I think we should get her on the diet too though, and it would be safer if Bella stayed away for a while." He said back to me and I nodded back. I would hate for her to feel guilty about killing a human by accident.

"Just, make sure she doesn't come here until Alex is ready." I told him and he nodded again before we both walked out to see Emmett get beaten by Alex in the game which I laughed at; Rose and the rest of the family not too far behind. "Alex, I was thinking you would like to go hunting, do you want to come?" She nodded and Jasper came along with us. "We're not like normal vampires. We drink animal blood. Do you think you can handle that?" She nodded and I smiled at her.

**Jasper POV**

I watched how Maria interacted with Alex. Almost like a mother would a child. I know she wants one really bad but we don't know if she can get pregnant or not. I really hoped so because I couldn't live to see her depressed all the time. I can see the way she looks like Alex is her child that needs help- which she does. I loved Maria with all my heart and I can only just hope that she can get pregnant because seeing her with Alex almost makes me think that we should adopt her because we are older than her. Like a lot older.

Alex was starting to grow on me like a child too and I don't want to see her get hurt by accidentally killing a human like Maria did all those years ago.

"Come on, Alex. It's going to take some time getting used to but you can do it. You just go up, snap its neck and drink the blood. That's all." Maria kept trying to convince the small terrified newborn.

"Alright, I can do this." Alex said to herself and flung herself at the closet deer and did as Maria told her. "That was… different." I smiled at her and held my wife closer.

"Like I said, it'll take some time to get used to. Especially the taste." My wife said as she smiled up at me knowingly. I nodded because it took me two years to get used to the diet. "Let's head back to the house unless you're still hungry."

"No. I think I can handle for a while." Alex said and I smiled at her.

"Just make sure to tell us you're hungry. You don't need to be embarrassed." I assured her and she nodded. We all ran back to the house with Maria in the lead because she is the fastest in the family because she's a hybrid.

Alex went straight up to her room that she claimed that was just across the hall from us which Maria sighed at. I held her close to my chest and surprisingly she didn't oblige. I sat on the closest couch with her sill cuddled into my chest and held her protectively like I did earlier until her father brought the to-be-vampire into the house which we all reacted badly to. We all wanted Alex to get to know the diet before letting her anywhere near Bella.

"Come on; let's let you get some sleep. You seem like you need it." I said and picked her up bridal style that I seem to be doing a lot of lately. I set her down on the bed and pulled up the covers for her and climbed in behind her and put my arm around her waist. I kissed her shoulder lightly and listened as her heart slowed down to a steady pace as she went to sleep.

"You seem to care for her. A lot which I do not like." Edward stated from the doorway and I looked over to him.

"She's my mate and wife. Kind of like Bella is to you except I've had more time with mine." I said and looked back down at the sleeping hybrid before placing a kiss to her hair and leaving the bed to go down to the living room. Edward followed me down and threw me into a wall.

"If you get my daughter pregnant before I get married, so help you, Jasper you won't even exist to see your child be born." He threatened as he held my throat to the wall and I chuckled before I flung him off of me and sat on the couch.

"I already told her that we aren't having a baby until after graduation. So don't worry. I will be there for my wife and nothing will separate us, Edward, not even your little mate." I stated as I propped my feet up on the coffee table.

"Will you two stop threatening each other? Edward, they are mates and married, Jasper, Edward just wants to protect his daughter. Be nice." Esme said as she walked in from the kitchen. We nodded in understanding and I turned on the TV.

"I don't think having Alex here is such a great idea…" He trailed off.

"Yeah, well I don't think having Bella here is such a good idea either." Maria's voice said as she sat next to me on the couch. "And dad, if I want to have a baby I will with or without your permission, I'm married and old enough to." She cuddled into my chest and I put an arm around her shoulders.

"But you're still my baby girl." She rolled her eyes at her father and looked at him.

"I don't care. You don't have to take care of me anymore. I'm fucking 165 years old." She said and I was so close to laughing at his face.

"Edward, respect that she is old enough to make her own decisions." Carlise came into the conversation.

"But she is my daughter." Edward argued.

"I understand that, but she is old enough to make her own decisions and to do what she wants." Carlise said and my wife smirked with me not to far behind her. "They already talked to me about it before she left to go visit her mother and they already settled on after graduation. Can you respect that?"

"I guess I can."

"Also, you're going to be married too, so you can try for another hybrid." I said and Maria chuckled. I could so see her being an older sister. Taking care of the baby while Edward and Bella are out hunting with another baby in my arms. This time ours.

"Speaking of which, we all know your anniversary is in a week and we wanted to get you both something which we did. Well we had some help, but I think it's perfect." Alice said as she came to sit on the armchair in front of us. We eyed her suspiciously. "But, you have to wait for the day." Maria groaned and I smirked knowing she hates surprises.

"Please, Alice, you know I hate surprises!" Maria said and everyone else smirked.

"Nope. You have to wait even though I have a feeling you will love it." Rose said as she walked into the room. Maria glared at them and I was so close to laughing it wasn't even funny anymore.

"Come on guys! You two are the only ones I tell my secrets to, aside from the dope here."

"Hey!" I exclaimed a little hurt. She turned to me with a raised eyebrow and pecked me on the lips once before turning to the other vampire girls. She was pissed. I could feel that.

"I've already seen it. You love it. Just wait until the day." Alice said and Maria curled up into my chest again. She sighed and soon enough was back asleep. I picked her up once again and went back upstairs to put her back in the bed. I kissed her head after I got her in the bed under the covers and walked shut the curtains before turning off the light and walking back downstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

**I AM SO SORRY FOR RHE LAST UPDATE! I was literally falling asleep and I didn't check it. PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

**I have gotten some reviews that they are confused about the name Anna in the last chapter. That was originally Alex but I decided to change it. I am so sorry for the confusion. **

**I sadly do not own Twilight, or Jasper Hale, or Jacob Black.**

**Chapter 3**

**Maria**

_One week after the battle_

"Happy anniversary!" Alice chimed happily and gave me a hug. It has been a week since the battle and today was Jasper and I's anniversary.

"Hope you two don't do anything that might make Edward kill you." Emm warned Jasper and I rolled my eyes.

"We don't know if we want to have a baby after the wedding or before. I want to go with before because I want the baby to have some time with its grandpa before he goes on his honeymoon with the bitch herself." I said and Alex came down the stairs.

"Happy anniversary, Maria, Jasper!" All Alex is, is excitement. She has brought so much happiness to this family and her control is awesome. She doesn't get uncomfortable around me because I am a hybrid. It has only been a week though, so I didn't want Bella around yet.

"Thanks Alex." Jasper said this time and I smiled as he put his arm around my shoulders.

"Happy anniversary, sweetheart." Dad said as he handed me a box. I narrowed my eyes at him and carefully opened the lid to see a small key.

"Come with us and you can know what that is for." Rose said as she grabbed my hand and we ran through the woods with the family not far behind us.

Soon enough we reached a small cabin/ cottage in the middle of the woods. I put my hands to my open mouth and tears gathered in my eyes. Jasper put a hand on my back and led me to the open front door. We walked in and there was a living room. Down the hall was four doors and there was a kitchen joining into the dining/ living room.

I walked down the hall and opened the first door to the left and there was a medium sized bathroom. The second was a medium sized bedroom that had nothing in it.

"We decided to wait until you had the baby or if you do to paint the rooms and fill them." Esme said to me and I nodded.

The first door on the right was a small room which I would probably use for an office and the last was the master bedroom. I smirked at the sight of the giant bed and moved around. It was huge! A giant bathroom which we would rarely use and a giant walk- in closet which could hold most of our clothes even though it was already filled with clothes. One side for Jasper and one side for me. There were also two dressers which were filled with clothes.

"This is what we've been keeping from you two. Now, how do you like it?" Carlise asked Jasper and I.

"I love it! Thank you all so much!" I tackled them all in hugs and they all laughed. "Let me guess, Emmett thought of the bed?"

"YUP!" I laughed at Emmett and Rose hit him upside the head. "OW!"

Alex burst out laughing as I ran and jumped on the bed only to find it to be memory foam as I sunk down. Jasper laughed as all the women jumped on the bed and all sunk down into the sheets. All the men laughed as we all sighed with delight of the bed and I kicked Alex off.

"Come by soon." Dad warned and I nodded and the family too off through the trees. We would need to go get our cars tomorrow.

"So, we're alone. In the woods with no one else around. What do you want to do?" Jasper asked seductively in my ear.

"I say, that we have a little bit of fun." I said just as seductively and he smirked.

His lips crashed to mine and my hands went to his hair and his went to my waist. We backed up until my back was against a wall and I smirked against his lips. I jumped and my legs hooked around his waist and his hands went down to my thighs to hold me up even though I didn't need it.

"Bed," I said breathlessly as I pulled away for a second and suddenly my back hit a very soft mattress. I unhooked my legs from his waist and took off his shirt and looked at his much defined chest.

"Like what you see?" He asked amused and I shook my head before bringing his lips back down to mine. "You sure about this?"

"When am I ever wrong?" I answered his question with a question. He nodded and finally took off my shirt. Bout time!

The rest of the night was spent with us two in the bed either cuddling or having crazy hot sex.

I eventually fell asleep about 9 in the morning. I woke up around noon to the sun in my eyes and I put my hand over the spot where Jasper was just three hours ago, then I heard the shower and sighed in relief. Thank god. I got up and grimaced at the sight of my hair and pulled on the silk robe hanging on a hook on the back of the door.

I looked through the clothes on my side of the closet and finally decided on a navy blue dress with lace and some black heels. Thank you Alice.

In two days the other Cullen's were coming to our house for I don't know why. Emmett just said he wanted to come here for the day and no one objected. Yay! Note the sarcasm there.

"What are you doing?" Jasper asked as he walked out of the bathroom only wearing a towel that hung low on his hips that made me want to have a repeat of last night.

"Putting on my makeup and now that I can use the bathroom, hair and putting on jewelry." I said as I pushed past him to get to the bathroom and he chuckled behind me. I brushed my teeth and brushed through my hair before straitening it and pinning my side bangs away from my face. I put on some Smokey eye shadow and black eyeliner with mascara. I curled my eyelashes and finished my makeup by putting on ruby red lipstick that I haven't used in three years.

I put on the necklace Jasper got me with the purple diamond before putting in my gold dangling earrings.

"You look fine. Come on, we have two weeks until Bella and your father get married and he wants you to be at the house as much as possible right now." I sighed and nodded before noticing the cars were here. "Emmett and Rose drove them over this morning while you were asleep." I nodded and grabbed my keys before going out to my car with Jasper falling behind me. We both got into my jeep and as soon as I turned on the car I knew who drove mine.

The radio blasted and we had to cover our ears before I finally reached and turned it down until we could hear it without ringing in our ears. Twenty minutes and we were back at the mansion and I just realized that there was a heartbeat and it wasn't mine. My eyes turned black as I stormed through the door and saw a struggling Alex and a terrified Bella.

Jasper held me back from attacking the only human in the room.

"I told you to keep her away from this house with Alex here until she got the diet down!" I snarled at my father as he held his fiancé close. Jasper started to struggle to keep me in place so Alice and Rose came and had to help hold me.

"How was I supposed to know that the stray vamp didn't know the diet yet?" Bitchella asked and I threw the three that were holding me off. She looked at me with terrified eyes and dad pulled her behind him.

"She is part of this family more than you will ever be! She actually belongs here, you don't! It's only been a week since she was here!" I snarled at her and dad hissed at me and I did the same right back. Esme, Alice, Rose, and Jasper all grabbed hold of me from attacking on the spot.

"She is part of this family whether you like it or not, Maria. She is my mate and your soon to be stepmother." Dad yelled to me.

"She will never be a mother to me. Not in a million years." I snarled at him and I saw the evil bitch about to cry. I smirked when I saw the fury in his eyes and he charged at me. The four vampires holding me let go as I threw my father into a wall. "You always forget, father. I am stronger and faster." He came at me again and I rolled my eyes before throwing him across the room into the coffee table and everyone looked to me in shock. I wasn't the violent type and dad was having trouble getting up.

"Take Maria out of here and calm her down. Same with Alex." Carlise said and Jasper took me while Emmett and Rose took Alex.

"What the hell was that?!" Jasper demanded as soon as we got to the house.

"I told him to keep her away from the house and what does he go and do? Brings her to the house the day after my anniversary. Such a good present." I replied sarcastically.

"Why are you such hormonal? You're never this bad." Jasper asked and my eyes widened.

"I might be pregnant. You're right; I'm never this hormonal because this is new to me. We'll wait a few days and if I am, we go and tell the rest of the family. Deal?"

"Deal," He took me by the hand into the bedroom and I sighed before going to take a shower.

"Get some sleep. I'm going to go back to the mansion and get a few things we left there and bring them back." I nodded before lying down on the bed before falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am sorry for the late update but I have horrible writers block. You have no idea. Well, I took one of the reviews to hand and decided to write part of this in everyone's POV. Since people want to see how Bella thinks of her and why Maria hates her father's mate… I have done it in this chapter! You are welcome!**

**Chapter 4**

**Bella POV**

Edward and I were at our spot in the meadow and the question has been swimming around my head since I met Maria. Why does she hate me?

"Edward, why does Maria hate me?" I asked suddenly and he sighed.

"She doesn't hate you. Just strongly dislikes you. She thinks that you're a nuance to the family and me. She hopes that her mother and I will get back together even though her mother's Aro's mate in the Voltori. Also, she just doesn't like you because she thinks you're the reason I haven't had any time for her since you came into my life. Maria just wants to have some father-daughter time once in a while but thinks you're too possive over me." He explained and my eyes grew. That's why she hates me. I'll have to confirm it with her one day.

"If she wanted me to lie off she could have just asked me…" I trailed off and he sighed before grabbing me and placing me on his back before we ran back to my house.

**Maria POV**

"Jasper! Where's my hairbrush?!" I yelled through the house and he ran into our bathroom and pointed to my hand with an amused expression on his face and I glared at him before brushing through my hair real fast before the others get here.

"You know, that has to take some blindness. And you call me the blonde." He said amused and I glared at him again before going to the kitchen and grabbing a water bottle and sitting on the counter as I heard the others here. I opened the door and Emmett and Alex came through the door first and they flopped on the couch in front of the flat screen TV and turned it on. Carlise and Esme came in next and I smiled at them. They smiled back as Rose and Alice came in and I rolled my eyes as Dad walked in.

I went back to the bathroom and lifted my shirt to show a little bump already. I felt it move a little and smiled. Jasper came in behind me and placed his hand on the bump and swallowed before looking at me. I was close to tears and called Carlise in. He and dad stopped in the doorway and looked at my small bump.

"Looks like you're already pregnant before we all thought." Carlise said and the four girls that were in the living room pushed past all three men and squealed with me.

"It's only been a week though…" I trailed off and he nodded.

"The most likely reason I can think of is that because you're already a hybrid that you're going to have a faster pregnancy than when you're pregnant with a hybrid. I would say two, three months at most." My eyes widened as big as saucers and Jasper put his arms around me.

"Are you saying that my child is going to have her own even before I get married…? Oh shit, we have to tell your mother." Dad said mortified. I rolled my eyes and scoffed.

"I can handle mom and Aro. Leave that to me." I said and everyone nodded before leaving the bathroom to where it was just Jasper and I.

**Edward POV**

My little girl was pregnant. I couldn't believe it. And the baby's going to be here before the wedding. Just great.

"What's wrong, Edward?" I heard Bella ask from her spot on her bed.

"It's nothing, just family problems. Nothing to worry about." I said and leaned down to kiss her head gently.

"Is it about Maria?" She asked gently and I nodded. She wrapped her arms around my torso and I wrapped mine around her waist. "Do you want to talk about it?" I nodded and she sat on her bed as I did the same.

"She's having a baby." She gasped but quickly covered her mouth with her hand. "Carlise expects it to be here before the wedding since she's already a hybrid and hybrid pregnancies are about seven to eight months faster than human. Especially since she's pregnant with Jasper's baby. I'm going to be a grandfather before I get married. Perfect." I added sarcastically.

"Hey, that means you get to have some time with the baby before we leave. Why aren't you happy about this, Edward? This is great for you and her." She said gently again and I sighed again before flopping down onto her bed pillows and she did the same.

**Jasper POV**

"Are you sure you want this baby?" I asked for probably the millionth time tonight and she always answers with the same answer.

"Yes, Jasper, we promised we would never give up this baby and I want it." She assured me as she cuddled into my chest. I put my arm around her waist and ran my hand up and down her spine making her shiver.

The rest of the family left a few hours ago and we promised Carlise that we would call if we needed anything.

"You know I love you, right? Both of you?" I asked Maria and she sighed.

"Yes, Jasper, I know that. We love you too." She said and placed my hand that was going up and down her back on her stomach to where you could feel the baby moving.

"You know we have to come up with names sooner or later." I said and she nodded before cuddling more into my chest if possible.

"We can do that tomorrow. I'm tired as crap." She said and soon enough she was asleep again. I sighed and placed a blanket over us and she sighed in delight in her sleep before cuddling even closer to me even if possible.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I'm starting new stories that should be up soon; so, check them out when they come up! **

**Remember to review to give me feedback, and review if you want them to have a boy or girl! **

**Chapter 5**

**Rosalie POV**

I sat with Maria looking at baby catalogs with Alice. It's been a week since we found out that she was pregnant and she was cranky half the time. Maria even threatened to punch Jasper in the face if he didn't take her to Carlise. She's also been drinking a lot more blood than usual. I was actually concerned for my sister-in-law even though she's more like my sister than Alice is.

"I was thinking that if it's a boy, we get this crib and if it's a girl we get this crib." Maria's voice cut off my thoughts. She was pointing to two different cribs, one blue and one pink.

"Those are adorable. Have you two thought of names yet?" I asked curious.

"No. I've been thinking of names but the little one always kicks me if he or she doesn't like it." She said as I placed a hand onto her stomach to feel the baby kicking.

"That's just its way of telling you what its name wants to be." Alice said.

"I don't care. It gets what it gets and it doesn't pitch a fit- OW!" She said as the baby kicked a little too hard. "It's just like its father."

"It hurts to know that's how you think of me." Jasper said as he brought her a bottle of blood from the kitchen. Emmett and Wesley- Alice's mate- came through the door after him as Maria took a long gulp.

"I want it out." She said as Jasper sat next to her.

"You were the one who wanted a baby." He reminded her.

"I didn't think it would hurt this much!" She exclaimed while holding the bottle.

"You're going to be fine." Emmett said as he put a hand on her shoulder. She nodded and looked at the ceiling.

"Is this how my mother felt with me?" She asked still looking at the ceiling. I giggled with Alice a little.

"Yes. Yes it is." Said mother said as she came into the room. We all got into a protective line to stop her from getting too close. "I'm not going to hurt my daughter when she's pregnant with my grandchild."

"I don't care. You aren't permitted to be here. How do we know that you aren't here for a mission for Aro?" I asked as I moved a little closer to my sister-in-law.

"Like I would give this kind of information to my husband when my daughter is pregnant with a hybrid very much like her own." She fired back.

"Yeah, well you can go back to Italy. I'm not in the mood to fight." Maria said as she stepped next to Jasper. Said man pulled her closer as I almost saw the major come out.

"Fine. If you do not want me here I will take my leave." Maria's mother said as she looked at her daughter with her fiery red eyes and left in a blur.

"Thank god." Maria sighed and sat back down on the couch. Jasper chuckled with the guys and all of us girls glared at them as they went into the office for I have no clue.

**Maria's POV**

Everyone left about an hour ago and I was still looking at baby catalogs. I cried out in pain as the baby kicked a little too hard again and Jasper came running into the room in a blur.

"I want it out." I said through gritted teeth.

"You're the one who wanted it." He reminded me. I got up on my own surprisingly and got an icepack from the freezer for the bruise on my swelled stomach.

"Now it's being a little bitch and won't let me sleep." I sat back down on the couch and leaned my head on Jasper's shoulder as I still looked through baby catalogs.

"Well try and get some sleep and if you wake up this time I will help you. Remember that." I nodded and fell asleep a few seconds later.


End file.
